


Twins Run In the Family

by Eepz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepz/pseuds/Eepz
Summary: Finn and Kylo's kids.





	Twins Run In the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater) in the [FinnloFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest) collection. 



> Hope it was okay for me to name the kiddos and I hope this is an okay fill -w-;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> It's Finn, Kylo, and a baby escaping the order. So lets say with some special technology Finn and Kylo who have been in a happy relationship for a while, have a child or twins together at the prompting of Snoke through a surrogate and in-vitro fertilization (the baby has both of their dna). Finn was never a stormtrooper but he was an skilled officer quickly moving up the ranks. After the baby is born, Kylo is thrilled to start training their force sensitive child, Finn is not. Finn is suspicious of Snoke's plans. Once Kylo finds out the wicked plans Snoke has to use and later discard of their child sends the three of them attempting to flee the order, but Snoke won't let them go so easily. Finn is strong with the force although most of his powers are hidden beneath the surface waiting for a trigger to release it. Please include a good amount of disagreements between them as they can't decide the best course of action, or the best way to raise a force sensitive baby while on the run. Maybe one wants to go to the resistance, or one want's to kill Snoke and take over the first order???
> 
> DNW: Mpreg. Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Kylo using the force to manipulate or control Finn. Them actually deciding to get the resistance's help.


End file.
